


Ice Queen's Boon

by LunaDelMar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs kinda, Established Relationship, Fox Reno, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDelMar/pseuds/LunaDelMar
Summary: Using his free hand, Rude silently reached over and pinched the left ear.“Ow!” Reno pulled back, indignant, batting away at Rude’s hand. “What’s that for?”“Transform materia, huh?” Rude deadpans, the skull design emphasizing his intimidating look.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 16





	Ice Queen's Boon

**Author's Note:**

> A little something inspired from an artist's (Nagi) Halloween artwork of the Turks. Yes, Halloween in January, I know.

Reno was pretty, foul-mouthed, and to the public eye one of the laziest agents of Shinra. Add to that bright red messy hair, facial tattoos, and an unkempt attire, made Soldiers and employees alike, think he was nothing more, but a low-level tool for the department heads.

Until they find out, especially the Soldiers, how high of a position Reno actually holds. Then, it becomes one of Reno’s favorite games: making officers sweat in elevator rides, stuttered “sirs” yanked from their mouths, and Soldiers getting a grim reality check – that no matter how mako enhanced they were, the Turks were trained to put them down.

Even so, there were a few incidences that the Turks get bested by Soldier. Then, Soldiers have to try their uttermost to contain their glee. A Soldier’s schadenfreude can quickly evaporate when one can’t breathe from an eternal EMR charge raking through one’s body….

“- and leave it shoved up his mako-filled ass!” Reno yelled into the air, banging through the Turk office doors. His illusioned fox ears pointed forward. Erected tail showcasing his irritation for anyone left unsure from his shouting.

“Death from anal electrocution,” Rude commented. Entering at a much calmer pace behind Reno and locking the doors with his ID card. “Don’t expect me to write that on the report.”

Leaning on the central desk, Reno crossed his arms across his chest. “Y’know a short mission should mean a short report, _partner_.” An eyebrow raised in annoyance.

“Yes. Until the death of a Soldier accompanying us on said mission. That’s going to add a few more pages, _partner._ ” Tossing his card onto his desk, Rude noted the main mount monitor was on standby. Actually, everything, but the floor lights were idle.

“I didn’t kill the idiot. Yet.” Reno sniped behind Rude. “Just left the fucker with a few souvenirs…some more permanent than others, is all.”

Rolling his eyes, Rude walked toward the far side wall, pressing on a dark panel to open the mini bar. “You’re writing the report this time, Reno. I handled preparations and that was more than exhausting.” He thought back to the hours corralling foot soldiers and managing the two mandated impetuous Soldiers for the mission. Plus, the three-hour body-painting session, Rude swallowed down most of the beer he had taken.

“Seriously?!” Reno shrieked.

_He noticed._ Finishing the beer, Rude took out two more before closing the panel. Turning around, he sees Reno at Tseng’s desk, arms thrown out wide in frustration. His tail comedically bushy and erratic.

“Where’s the fuck is the Director? Mr. “Report to me the second the mission is over, Reno,” nailing an impressive – if eerie – Tseng impression. “He’s so fuckin’ the VP right now,” Reno seethed, fanged incisors in full view.

“Reno – “

“We are not stayin’ here all-night waitin’ for him, partner. Nope. No way. Na-uh. It’s basically tomorrow.” Reno snarled right back.

Holding out the beer bottles he fetched, Rude mustered out, “looks like we’re going be here all night, partner.” A certainty with all the paperwork they needed to do. As well as knowing Tseng could either show up in the next five minutes or five _hours,_ there’s no point on leaving base.

“Fuck Heiddeger and his Soldier bullshit,” Reno pouted, marching over to Rude, taking the offered drink, ears drooped. Throwing himself on his chair, he tosses his feet on their shared desk gulping down the beer. “This night blows, partner.”

Taking a seat himself, Rude loosens the leather tie around his neck. Rubbing his eyes, the only reaction to express his annoyance on a mission wasted and the long hours ahead. Remembering the dye painted on him, Rude moved his hand away from his face, tensing for the upcoming sting. _Should’ve worn my glasses like I always do._

Though, no sting was felt when he opened his eyes. Blinking, Rude raised his hand to his face, noticing there’s not a smudge out of place. Raising a brow, he forcefully rubs his fingers together, and nothing.

Noticing his partner’s odd behavior, Reno tilted his head questionably at him. Rude simply showed his palm at him, the intricate skeletal design immaculate since its placement hours beforehand. Tilting his head, the opposite way, Reno stared quietly for a moment, before tipping his leftover drink onto Rude’s palm.

“Reno!” Rude yelped out from the coldness of the drink, hand held captive when he tried to yank it back.

Keeping his hold and sliding his chair next to Rude’s, Reno began rubbing fiercely at the dye, fascinated when the paint didn’t come off or smudged. “Well, damn.”

“Elena grabbed the wrong dye, didn’t she,” Rude sighed.

“Looks like it, partner” Reno answered, grinning in amusement. “Think Tseng is gonna have her make a report? Nah, the rookie’s too detailed-oriented…spend a day in the labs?”

Leaving Reno to his rambling self-amusement, Rude took note on how _solid_ the fake ears looked. Nothing like the tech Scarlet designed and distributed to Shinra officers and agents. Using his free hand, Rude silently reached over and pinched the left ear.

“Ow!” Reno pulled back, indignant, batting away at Rude’s hand. “What’s that for?”

“Transform materia, huh?” Rude deadpans, the skull design emphasizing his intimidating look.

Reno’s cheeks blushed, but maintaining his iconic grin, he puffed out his chest. “Impressive, right? Ain’t this some cool shit!” Reno’s tail, unintentionally, swaying back and forth faster and faster. “So, worth the steal.”

Rude couldn’t help it, and laughed at the whole ridiculous display. Only Reno can be both terrifying and adorable.

“Rude, your mouth!” Eyes wide, Reno snatched Rude’s chin, the last of the bluish breath having brushed against his wrist. “Whoa.” The two stared as the last wisps vanished, leaving azure droplets on Reno’s forearm.

“What the fuck.” Rude demanded, eyes widening further at the amount of…mist that came from his mouth. Looking closer, Rude could see shimmers reflected from the low lighting of the room. As it would on a crystal or a piece of glass.

Releasing his grip on Rude, Reno slapped his hand onto Rude’s forehead, spotting a slight smear of the dye near his temple. “What are you doing?” Rude seized Reno’s wrist, irritated from the rough smack.

“Checkin’ if you got a fever or something! I don’t feel anything, but you are kinda cold.” Leaning in closer, Reno could see the bluish droplets blended in with the dye. Thumbing along it, the paint easily came off unlike before. “I think this must be of –“ Reno paused, but then sat straight up with his mouth open and slack.

“Hmm?” Rude made sure to keep his mouth close, but whispers of mist continued escaping on every small breath. Reno looked frozen he was so still, eyes non blinking, staring right over Rude. He tugged on Reno’s held wrist, and when he didn’t respond, he called out.

Reno started, dilated eyes focusing back on Rude. Grabbing hold of Reno’s shoulders to steady him, Rude uttered Reno’s name again. Next thing Rude knew, Reno inhaled at the mist, catching mouthfuls and licking the bluish droplets left on his lips.

“Hey!” Moving a hand from Reno’s shoulder, Rude took hold of his neck. His pulse was pounding and Rude could feel the warmth and sweat coming off of him.

“Rude, you taste _amazing._ ” A literal purr coming deep from Reno’s chest, vibrations clearly felt on Rude’s hands.

Startled by Reno’s reaction, it gave Reno the opening to plant himself on Rude’s lap, pressing his mouth against his.

Rude was very familiar with his partner’s mouth: full, soft lips and deliciously smooth. The crisp droplets smeared on them and the underlying heat was anything, but normal. Neither was the prolonged tongue, practically, shoved down his throat.

When Reno backed off to take a deep breath, Rude grabbed his hair by the base of his neck and yanked, hard. The pain was enough of a distraction to clear Reno’s daze. “Wha?” Reno panted deeply looking to Rude, who shook his head in answer; unwilling to open his mouth and let more of the mist spread.

Trying to remember where he and Elena got a hold of the dye, Reno started to remove his jacket. Open chested as it was, he was sweltering, beads of sweat ran down his temples, neck and back. The jacket material was so drenched, Reno needed Rude’s help to peel the damn thing off. Some pieces of fur lining the jacket left stuck on his skin.

“Labs,” Reno at last breathed out. Taking in Rude’s questioning look, Reno elaborated. “Elena and I got assigned monitoring duty for Hojo’s and Heiddeger’s morning meet-up. A whole bunch of new shit came in through Weapons and Research.” Feeling heavy, Reno hunched over, leaning his hands on Rude. “Guns, materias, a fuckin’ boomerang. And a new gen armor,” Reno smoothed his fingers along the painted part of Rude’s chest, “from the shards of Shiva.”

Reno’s arms were trembling uncontrollably. Adjusting his hold on Reno, Rude pulled him towards his chest feeling the heat pouring from him. “Mixed it with the dye Elena grabbed for ya. Didn’t hear anything like this happenin’ though,” Reno puffed in a flurry.

“So, you added a new grade body armor – with a summon baseline no less – and mixed it with a dye that, knowing Elena, came from the same batch.” Rude sighed not surprised, but a bit calmer. Compared to past mishaps, this doesn’t even breach the top ten from the last year alone.

Nuzzling against his partner’s neck, Reno felt Rude had gotten colder. However, Rude was damp with sweat, coat and vest soaked through. Adjusting himself on Rude’s lap, Reno felt his partner was just as affected from the mist, as he was. “Rude,” Reno murmured. Rubbing himself harder against Rude, he used his claws to tear between his vest, tugging the rest of the coat off.

“Wait,” Rude wheezed out, clutching Reno’s waist to hold him still.

“Come on, Rude,” Reno whispered across Rude’s cheek, leaning his palms on Rude’s broad chest. “There’s nobody here, partner.”

Tightening his grip on Reno, Rude moved back enough to face him. Reno’s pupils were pinpricks, his gorgeous turquoise eyes in full view. “Say that to the cameras.”

“Cameras that I shut off way before you started breathin’ blue smoke.” Reno countered, his fangs enhancing that damn smirk.

“And Tseng will come back at any – shit.” Rude grunted, a slight wince showing on his face.

Reno dug his claws into Rude’s chest in frustration. _Always so damn stubborn._ “He’s with the boss and you know it.” Dropping his weight completely on Rude, Reno urged their mouths together. Biting Rude’s lips, pushed his tongue past his teeth, anything to feel that chill and for Rude to get with the program!

_Fuck it._ Wrapping his right arm around Reno, Rude carefully grasped the base of Reno’s tail. Soothing the limb until he felt Reno relax from the touch. With one more nip to Reno’s top lip, Rude brutally pulled on the tail.

Letting out an ear-splitting howl, Reno arches away from Rude, anchoring his claws deeper into Rude’s firm chest. Keeping a solid hold on the tail, Rude mouthed at the nipple presented in front of him. Biting hard ensuring a few days’ worth of healing.

“Rude.” Reno whimpered, removing his claws to cradle Rude’s head closer to his chest. “We’re good, partner?”

Bruises already forming and leaving behind visible marks, Rude moved to add another on it’s twin. Locking eyes with him, Reno noticed how bright Rude’s eyes have gotten. A beautiful hazel glow, with an eerie cool blue outlining his irises. Thumbing Rude’s stubbled cheeks, smearing blood left from his fingertips, Reno numbingly noticed the dye coming off.

Giving one more suck, Rude leaned up, brushing his thumb against Reno’s lips, “We’re seriously doing this?”

“Fuck yeah, we are.” Reno curled his tongue around the appendage. “Like I’ve said, partner. No one here, but us. Besides, we can’t waste such valuable information on such a _high priority_ Shinra armor. That’ll be _so_ irresponsible of us, Turks.” Smirking, he popped Rude’s thumb into his mouth.

“ _Mi pequeño zorro._ ” Rude muttered, grinning wide.

Gripping Reno’s thighs Rude stood up, planting Reno’s sly ass on their shared desk space. Breaking Reno’s hold around his hips to get a hold of his zipper, Reno lets out a whine that’s quickly swallowed up by Rude. Deepening the kiss, making sure to brush his tongue over Reno’s sharpened teeth, Rude rips open Reno’s pants. Shoving his hands into those tight, leather slacks, Rude squeezed at Reno’s ass. Soft, but toned, of course Reno went commando.

Tugging his pants off Reno’s long legs, together with those heeled boots, Rude felt those damn claws graze his back. Rude made his way up Reno’s legs, caressing every sensitive spot known to make Reno moan and jerk. Reaching his inner thighs already so wet, Rude pulled back from Reno to take a much-needed breath. Panting against Reno’s mouth with Reno lapping at the azure smoke, that’s when Rude caught the shimmer alighting between them.

Letting out a small laugh at the lust in Rude’s gaze, Reno smirked, eyes lidded, “I did have plans for tonight, ya know.” Spreading himself open and holding his leg up to his chest, Reno gave Rude a clear view of the crystalized glow emitting from his slit.

Started, Rude dawdled along its surface, sliding two fingers in effortlessly to pry it out amongst Reno’s moaning. A bright jade materia. “Fuck.”

Reno must’ve been talking, but Rude only noticed the sheer surrounding Reno’s tail. The illusion fading now that the materia was removed. A non-cast materia for the magically disinclined. Rather useful for certain assignments. And of course, his partner used it for this.

“Gaia to Rude.” Reno kicked at Rude’s side with his free leg. The reveal having lost its appeal with nothing to distract Reno from the present burn. “You gonna stay staring at it or are you going to do something cause -!” Reno’s rant ending in a choked gurgle.

Forcing the materia into Reno’s gagging mouth, Rude smirked, squeezing his bulging cheeks. “Be a good boy and hold that for me. It would be a shame for those cute ears of yours to leave now after all the work you’ve done to get them.”

Reno barely nodded, dilated eyes staring right at Rude. Letting go of Reno, Rude lifted Reno’s free leg to join the other on his chest. “Keep them right there, zorrito.”

The moment Rude sees Reno has a solid grip, he dropped to his knees, admiring at how wet and flushed Reno was. As short as their mission came to be, it was still a few hours of running around. A few hours of Reno having that damn materia inside him. Rude wasted no time driving his tongue completely over him. Moaning at Reno’s familiar taste and slight tang from the azure droplets mixing with Reno’s cum.

“Rrrrd.” Reno gargled, leaving scratches along his thighs and toes curling. Rude isn’t a big talker, that’s a known fact. What’s only known to Reno is how good Rude can work someone with that tempting mouth of his. Knowing exactly where to lick to raise goosebumps. When to suck to make him jerk and yell, all the while moaning against him as if there was no better place to be. There were - and will be many more - nights that Reno has lost count on how many times Rude made him come this way. Tonight though, with the resulting heat from the smoke, Rude’s cold tongue was both a balm and overwhelming.

Rude teased Reno’s slit with the tip of his tongue. Rubbing and pinching his clit between his index and forefinger. Forced to breathe through his nose and unable to move the way he wanted from his position; Reno powerlessly urged his hips closer to Rude.

Taking a deep breath himself, Rude’s mouth and chin were completely covered in Reno’s cum. Reno was dripping onto the desk below him, the liquified mist coating his cunt and inner thighs. Pressing his mouth over Reno’s slit, Rude sighed slowly into him, ensuring most of the fog doesn’t escape. The resulting gush was instantaneous. Along with the muffled shout Reno choked out, trembling all over and claws kneading from the tension.

Shaking his head left to right, Reno desperately reached for Rude. Splaying his legs over his forearms and gripping at Rude’s head and neck. Rude finally slides his fingers in, Reno easily taking three at once, the squelch almost obscene it’s so loud. When Reno felt Rude’s fingers slide back, Reno bores his claws into Rude’s shoulders. Driving deeper and drawing blood to incite those fingers back. Smothered whines of relief spewing when Rude pushes back in. It didn’t take long for Rude to glide another finger right in, the added pressure the turning point for Reno. Tipping his head back and panting hard through his nose, Reno could only bear as Rude licked up his mess. Removing his hand, Rude sucked at his fingers, not wasting a drop. Rubbing insistently at Reno’s clit with his free hand, Rude watched Reno’s cunt squeeze around nothing.

Reno couldn’t take it anymore and slapped his hands against the desk. Thud! Thud, thud-thud-thud! The sign for Rude to hurry the fuck up and fuck him already! “ _Puaeeths!_ ” Reno barely strangled out in desperation.

Rude relented quickly, stopping and looking up at Reno. Reno was wheezing heavily, his face and chest entirely flushed. His ears were slouched on his head, eyes scarcely opened and lips red from keeping them pursed.

Reno places a hand on Rude’s cheek, cradling him, while he removed the materia from his mouth. “Rude,” Reno softly whispered. A tone he only let’s out when it’s just the two of them.

Nuzzling into Reno’s hand and laying kisses upon it, Rude slowly made his way up Reno’s body. Rude gently soothes Reno’s legs, laying open mouthed kisses on his hips. Dipping his tongue over Reno’s cute outer belly button, giving it a few extra pecks to hear Reno giggle. Meeting his collarbone with a few light bites and licking up his neck until reaching his swollen lips.

Brushing Reno’s bangs back, Rude kisses his forehead, brows, cheeks, and back to his lips. Purrs began pouring out of Reno. A true sign of the Transform spell and a slight reprieve for the both of them. The break making Reno aware that the heat was running its course. Burrowing against Rude and feeling the cold losing its luster, only confirms the fact.

Carefully, Rude helped Reno stand, wrapping his arm around him. Tilting his face towards Rude, Reno sees the eerie blue was hardly visible in Rude’s eyes. Moreover, most of the dye was either completely wiped off or blotched. Letting out a deep sigh, Reno settled his hands on Rude’s waist, feeling Rude tighten his grip around him. Giving in like he’s been doing all night; Reno stroked his claws along the deep indents of Rude’s hips. Undoing Rude’s belt and slashing right through his tight pants, Rude brushed his hand over his. Raising it up to his face, Rude kissed along Reno’s knuckles…before he flipped him around, bending Reno over their desk.

Grappling for the monitor, Reno raised his right leg for leverage. Feeling Rude press his uncovered cock between his cheeks, Reno pushes right back. Wet from the mist and spent from earlier, Rude’s cock slid wonderfully.

Draping himself over his partner, Rude clasps Reno’s chin, rearing the materia by Reno’s puffed lips with his other hand. “We’re still here, zorrito?” Rude breathed against his ear.

“Fuck, yes” Reno rasps against the sphere.

Humming, Rude nuzzled Reno’s facial tattoo. Taking a deep breath in, he let out the meager mist left at Reno’s mouth. With no shame whatsoever, Reno tongued around the materia, lapping up as much of the smoke as possible.

Giving Reno a few more seconds to get his fill, Rude enjoyed the view, brushing his index along Reno's fangs. Prodding firmly, Rude forced the materia back in Reno's mouth and shoved himself to the hilt into Reno at the same time. Clamping his right hand around Reno's mouth to keep him from spitting the Transform out.

Everything was intense. The heat emitting from Reno's body, Rude's rough thrusting, from how wet Reno kept getting. The noises alone were embarrassing enough, but more of how Rude has never entered him so easily. Even taking so many fingers at once like tonight, was unusual. Rude was not a small man.

In Rude's utter control, Reno could only keep his hold on the monitors, helplessly moaning when Rude picked up the pace. _Too much, it's too much._

Adjusting his stance, Rude wrapped his empty hand around the base of Reno's tail. Steadying himself, Rude tightened his hold and pulled Reno about his punishing thrusts.

Throwing his head back, Reno bawled weakly, Rude's grip around his mouth preventing him from dropping down flat. Bearing down, Rude forced Reno into an arch, trying to sink impossibly deeper. Reno clawed at Rude's right forearm and aligning thigh. Anything to release the mounting tension building up and up inside him.

As much as, Rude wanted to keep going - to see how long Reno can take it - the effects the armor left them with was reaching its high point. Letting go of Reno's mouth, Rude reached under Reno, circling over his clit. Drenched and hard, Rude matched the ferocity of his thrusting - rubbing and pinching every other second.

Full and overcome, Reno plunged straight to release coming all over Rude and his thighs. Shouting out his partner's name, the materia spurted from his mouth, landing amongst the drool trickling down his chin to the desk.

Rude was coming even before feeling Reno tightening around him. The sounds coming from Reno alone driving him over. Lunging himself deep into Reno and using his tail to keep him there, Rude filled him up until Reno was leaking from his load.

One last shudder and they both let go. Reno splaying himself over their desk, not a care in the world.

Rude delicately pulled himself from Reno, eyebrows raised from the excessive amount coming out of Reno. Picking Reno up, Rude sat them on his chair. With no thought of moving anytime soon, Rude maneuvered Reno more comfortably on his lap. He spread Reno's legs over his, mindlessly kneading his inner thighs. Reno laid his head on Rude's chest, stroking his partner's strong forearms.

The both of them quietly laid there, enjoying the afterglow and the release from the Shiva shards.

Soothing the scratches, he left on Rude's arms, Reno noticed only little splashes of paint leftover on Rude's skin. Though, that observation lost its meaning when Rude started massaging his lower back. Moaning in pleasure, Reno nudged his head into Rude's nuzzles, breathing in the normal earthy tones from Rude.

“Shiva huh?” Rude remarked in the silence.

“Yup.” Reno answered lethargically. Stretching and laying himself snugly over Rude, Reno continued, "I guess, the night wasn’t so bad after all, partner~”

Rude hum amused; a small smirk hidden in Reno’s hair. “You’re still writing the report, partner.”

“Buzzkill,” Reno laughed quietly, smacking Rude lightly on his head.

Burying himself in Rude's embrace and warmth, Reno decided the report can wait a half hour more. Tseng, be damned.


End file.
